Powrót zapomnianych
by Seriel-Drake
Summary: Alucard uważa się za potwora i udowadnia to na każdym kroku. Co się jednak stanie, gdy przeszłość, którą dawno temu porwały odmęty niepamięci wraca uświadamiając mu, że ignorancja nie jest tylko domeną śmiertelników?


**Uwaga, rating uzasadniony. Z uwagi na samą osobę Alucarda, Draculi i Palownika oraz czasów w jakim przyszło im żyć chyba nie trzeba wyjaśniać dlaczego. A teraz reszta ogłoszeń parafialnych.**

* * *

Krew na ścianach przypominała mu freski, które pokrywały niegdyś ściany kościołów. Były surowe, a jednocześnie delikatne w swej naturze, niczym czerwone krople przesiąkające tynk. Czerwień była widoczna nie tylko na ścianach. Właściwie ciężko było wskazać w budynku coś, czego nie pokrywała gruba warstwa karminu. Czerwona była podłoga, meble, porozrzucane zwłoki, sufit i szkła okularów, przez które patrzył na świat.

Długimi krokami skierował się do pokoju, wokół którego wyczuł najwięcej krwi. Nie obchodziły go ludzkie szczątki pękające pod jego podeszwami niczym suchy chrust. Dla niego nie były niczym więcej niż niewartymi uwagi śmieciami, jakich pełno było w tej zapuszczonej ruderze. Kilka godzin wcześniej dostał rozkaz eksterminacji bandy ghouli, która zaatakowała hotel pod Manchesterem. Budynek był niegdyś siedzibą arystokracji. Nie nadążyła ona, jednak za biegiem czasu i musiała sprzedać swoje dziedzictwo, by przeżyć. Czas i historia, to rodzeństwo mające jeszcze mniej litości niż on. Popchnął górną część ciała pozostałą z grubasa przybitego pogrzebaczem do drzwi blokujących wejście do interesującego go holu. Metaliczna woń krwi była tu jeszcze bardziej wyraźna. Musiał przyznać, że żołnierze organizacji wyjątkowo skwapliwie wypełniali swe zadania. Właściwie jego udział był zbędny. Nie licząc małego szczegółu.

Stanął przed starymi drzwiami niczym nieróżniącymi się od pozostałych. Na górze miały przybitą złotą dwunastkę. Nie przejmował się tym, że były zamknięte. Przeszedł przez nie jakby ich nie było. To co zastał po drugiej stronie zupełnie nie pasowało do horroru, który zostawił za progiem.

Pokój był duży i jasny. Nieśmiałe promyki poranka lekko opadały na zieloną elegancką tapetę i stare, olbrzymie łóżko stojące pod ścianą. Na jego narzucie nie było ani jednej zmarszczki, czy bruzdy. Było idealne, tak jak cały pokój, w którym dało się słyszeć idylliczne ptasie trele dobiegające z parku rozciągającego się za oknem. Wszystko było w nim na swoim miejscu, nawet równa warstwa kurzu pokrywająca dębową komodę, nie dawała po sobie poznać obecności żadnego gościa. I to właśnie się nie zgadzało. Wedle książki w recepcji niejaki Matthew Scorn zajmował go od tygodnia, podczas którego ani razu nie wpuścił do środka obsługi hotelowej.

Wampir zerknął przez okno, niechętnie wystawiając się na światło dnia. Właściwie nie wiedział czemu go unikał. Może i był kreaturą zrodzoną z ciemności nocy, ale promienie słońca były dla niego równie nieszkodliwe co wiosenny wietrzyk. Czyżby nawet on podlegał konwenansom ludzkich wyobrażeń i oczekiwań? Przejechał długim palcem schowanym w białej rękawiczce po parapecie. Okno było zamknięte od środka i znajdowało się na drugim piętrze. Ktokolwiek tu rezydował nie mógł wydostać się tą drogą. Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Uwięził je w sobie czując w nim coś dziwnego. Zapach był tak słaby, że gdyby nie jego wyczulone zmysły nie zauważyłby go. Było w nim coś znajomego. Coś, co kryło się na dnie jego jestestwa, zakopane wraz z pozostałościami minionego życia.

Zrobił krok w głąb pokoju, podążając za intrygującą wonią, która zaprowadziła go do zagłówka łóżka. To z czego pochodziła musiało znajdować się pod poduszką. Wyciągnął rękę, ale, kiedy dzieliło ją od posłania, zaledwie kilka centymetrów poczuł na koniuszkach palców dziwne mrowienie, które zwiększało się wraz ze zmniejszaniem odległości. W chwili, w której dotknął posłania mrowienie w ułamku sekundy przekształciło się poprzez ukucie tysiąca mroźnych igieł w ogień piekielny, którym zajęło się jego ramię. Wydął usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. Dawno nie odczuwał takiego dyskomfortu. Zazwyczaj nie miał nic przeciwko niszczeniu jego osoby, ba, czasami gdy nie miał ochoty na uniki zwyczajnie ich nie robił i pozwalał się dekapitować, tylko po, to by później móc kąpać się w strachu przeciwników, kiedy ci widząc jego powstanie w końcu rozumieli, że to z jego rąk spotka ich ostateczny koniec. Łamał ich w każdy możliwy sposób, a potem pożerał zrozpaczonych i bezradnych. Tych płomieni nie mógł niestety zignorować. Oderwał sobie ramię i odrzucił je w przeciwległy kąt, poczym kopnął łóżko i z nieukrywaną satysfakcją patrzył jak leci przez pokój i z głośnym hukiem ląduje na ścianie, a potem z trzaskiem spada na podłogę.

Tak, destrukcja była czymś, na co mógł patrzeć się bez końca.

* * *

Gdyby jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu ktoś powiedział jej, że na świecie naprawdę istnieją ghoule i wampiry wsadziłaby go na wytrzeźwiałkę albo zamknęła na czterdzieści osiem, żeby wszystko sobie dokładnie przemyślał. A teraz proszę bardzo. Szła korytarzem żywcem wyciągniętym z jakiegoś szmirowatego, amerykańskiego horroru, w którym wykorzystano miesięczny zapas ketchupu z McDonald'sów w całym Los Angeles. Cała trudność polegała na tym, aby nie nadepnąć na żadną część ciała, a nie było to proste.

Wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się odruchu wymiotnego na widok bardziej zmasakrowanych zwłok. Zamknęła powieki chcąc wyprzeć z pamięci obraz małej dziewczynki bez rąk, w której tułów wgryzała się głowa kobiety oddzielona od reszty ciała gradem kul. Najbardziej niepokojący był wyraz smutku na twarzy dziecka, które zarówno z rysów, jak i z twarzy bardzo przypominało pożerającą je kobietę.

Czy ona też mogłaby całkowicie zatracić swoje człowieczeństwo i stać się bezrozumnym potworem, kierującym się jedynie instynktem niszczenia wszystkiego co napotka na swojej drodze? Nie była ghoulem, a wampirem, istotą wyższą… chociaż patrząc się na jej Mistrza można było odnieść wrażenie, że stary nosferatu był bardziej krwiożerczy niż cała armia ghouli razem wzięta. Czemu prawdziwe wampiry nie mogły przypominać tych ze „Zmierzchu"? Jej Mistrz stanowczo nie miał nic wspólnego z Edwardem. Jedyną jego częścią, jaka się skrzyła były śmiercionośne kły, gdy wyszczerzał je w tym swoim uśmiechu. Przeszedł ją dreszcz na samą myśl. Wolała nie rozmyślać o nim zbyt długo. Broń ostateczna, pies Hellsing, ptak Hermesa, potwór, obojętnie jakby go nie nazywano, żadne z tych mian nie oddawało nawet w jednej tysięcznej tego czym był jej Mistrz.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją hałas dobiegający z kierunku, w którym właśnie szła, a gdzie powinien znajdować się okupant jej myśli. Poczęła biec, aż nie znalazła się przed wejściem do pokoju numer dwanaście. Chwyciła za klamkę, ale ta nie ustępowała. Nie widząc innego wyjścia kopnęła drzwi, wyrywając je z zawiasów. W pokoju nie było jednak niczego niezwykłego nie licząc wywróconego łóżka i zapachu spalenizny. Mistrz klęczał w kącie oglądając coś, co ostrożnie obracał w palcach. Podeszła do niego powoli nie chcąc zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi, a jednocześnie zobaczyć, co tak bardzo go zainteresowało.

Przystanęła widząc dziwny symbol wymalowany kredą na podłodze w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stało królewskie łoże. Seras nigdy wcześniej nie widziała czegoś takiego. Błękitna kropla, wokół której rozchodziły się na przemian białe oraz jasno i ciemno niebieskie okręgi. Normalnie wzięłaby to za dziecinne bazgroły, ale znak miał w sobie coś, co kazało jej się trzymać od niego z daleka. W koncentrycznych kołach było coś mistycznego. Były zbyt równe, by namalowano je odręcznie, a jeśli w istocie tak było, ktoś musiał mieć w tym wielką wprawę. Uklękła, ale nie ważyła się podejść bliżej. Kiedy przysiadła zobaczyła światło wydobywające się spod komody. Zniżyła się jeszcze bardziej, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się źródłu blasku, którym okazała się oderwana, paląca się ręka. Dziewczyna chciała już krzyczeć po pomoc, ale ugryzła się w język. Ciało zostało niemal całkowicie pożarte przez płomienie, a na kości pozostało już tylko nieco mięśni, zatem musiała płonąć od dłuższego czasu, a mimo to nic się od niej nie zajęło. Ten ogień był jakiś dziwny…

- Nie dotykaj tego, Policjantko.

Seras podskoczyła, momentalnie cofając rękę.

- Ale…?

Nie zdążyła zapytać czemu. Alucard wstał, chowając do kieszeni cokolwiek trzymał i bez słowa wyszedł przez ścianę, zostawiając zdezorientowaną wampirzycę samą w dziwnym pokoju.

* * *

Odsunął się w przestrachu, gdy zza zaczernionych od żucia betlu zębów mężczyzny wyrwał się drwiący, gardłowy śmiech powodujący ciarki na ciele chłopca. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, by taki dźwięk należał do ludzkiej istoty. Słychać w nim było wyłącznie radość, jaką czerpał z przerażenia, jakie zasiał w młodym sercu. Instynkt kazał mu uciekać, ale za sprawą terroru i wiedzy o drugim, jeszcze mniejszym chłopcu kryjącym się pod łóżkiem, nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa ledwie wysilając się na tyle, by utrzymać go w pozycji stojącej. Były równie niestabilne, co u nowo narodzonego dziecka. W połączeniu z nikłymi racjami żywności jakie im podawano sprawiło to, że był stanowczo za słaby, aby uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem i dodatkowo uchronić przed nim brata. Zacisnął zęby i zrobił, tak jak nakazał mu ojciec. Stanął oko w oko z nadchodzącym wrogiem.

Jeżeli miał zginąć, to przynajmniej z honorem, a nie kuląc się, jak jakaś zatrwożona niewiasta. Tylko dlatego, że chcieli pozbawić go godności nie znaczyło, że odda ją bez walki. Zostali odebrani rodzicom, zamknięci, głodzeni i tylko Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć co chcieli z nimi jeszcze zrobić. Cokolwiek to było nie pozwoli, by spotkało jego braciszka.

Pucata twarz Saracena rozszerzyła się w lubieżnym uśmiechu, kiedy stał tuż przed nim. Szerokim łukiem zamachnął się na młodzieńca, z taką siłą, że po jego ręku w powietrzu rozszedł się głuchy świst. Chłopiec ledwo zdążył zasłonić głowę, ale siła uderzenia i tak posłała go na podłogę. Mógł krzyczeć, ale wiedział, że nawet jeśli ktoś go usłyszy, to i tak nikt nie przyjdzie mu z pomocą. Nikt nie odważy przeciwstawić się sułtanowi.

Podniósł nieco głowę patrząc w zapłakane, niebieskie oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych, do tych należących do ich matki. Radu miał również jej włosy. Złote loki opadające falistymi kaskadami na przystojną dziecięcą buzię. Teraz tylko on mu pozostał, po tym jak ich ojciec… Zmusili go. Musieli go zmusić. Przecież nie oddałby ich tym osmańskim potworom, gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór. Chcąc dodać skulonemu dziecku odwagi uśmiechnął się, ignorując ból na policzku, który zaczynał już puchnąć od twardego spotkania z kamienną posadzką. Nie mógł mu pokazać, że się boi. Nie mógł zaryzykować, że chcąc mu pomóc wyjdzie ze swej kryjówki i pokarze się sułtanowi, który bez wątpienia wybierze złotowłosego cherubinka, a nie wysokiego, kanciastego chuderlaka.

Nie miotał się i nie wierzgał, kiedy krótkie palce złapały go za włosy i uniosły wyrywając przy tym pokaźną ich garść. Był niczym lalka ciągnięta przez korytarze pełne patrzących się na jego upokorzenie islamskich gapiów. Wszelkie myśli uciekły mu, pozostawiając jedynie pustą obojętność, którą przerwał huk zatrzaskiwanych wrót. Dopiero, wtedy zorientował się, że został zaciągnięty do wspaniałej komnaty z szkarłatno złotymi, bogato zdobionymi ścianami, atłasami, jedwabiami, klejnotami i szlachetnymi kruszcami na każdym kroku obwieszczającymi potęgę sułtana i jego Imperium. Siła i pieniądze, czy naprawdę tylko o to chodziło w tym świecie?

Jego uwagę przykuł blask kujący go w oczy. Całkiem zapomniał o srebrnym krzyżyku, który podarowała mu matka podczas ostatniego spotkania, zanim ojciec zabrał ich do Targoviste, by tam pobierali nauki. Jęknął, gdy rzucono nim na łóżko wyrywając jeszcze więcej kruczoczarnych włosów, ale to nie o nie się w tej chwili martwił. Krzyżyk ześlizgnął mu się z szyi i spadł poza zasięg jego wzroku. Zaczął się rozpaczliwie rozglądać, chcąc odnaleźć ostatnią ostoję jaka mu pozostała. Zauważywszy niepozorny kawałek metalu rzucił się po niego, mając nadzieję, że Bóg zlituje się nad nim. W końcu co tak złego uczynił, że już za życia zesłano go do piekła? Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Lewa ręka ponownie złapała go za włosy, a zżółkłe paznokcie niemal do krwi wbiły się w skórę głowy przyciskając go do materaca. Druga ręka zdarła z niego koszulę, rozrywając ją na strzępy.

- Sizin yerdir macar orospu, sana göstereceğim - wycharczał mu do ucha.

Myślał, że zwymiotuje. Nie wiedział co dokładnie powiedział sułtan, ale dwa słowa znał dobrze „macar orospu", węgierska suka. Najgorszy był, jednak smród z ust potwora. Do cna przesiąknięty był raki, ulubionym trunkiem tych barbarzyńców. Gula niedowierzania stanęła mu w gardle, gdy poczuł podmuch zimnego powietrza coraz niżej pleców, aż w końcu ani skrawek ubrania nie chronił jego ciała. Wystarczyło jedne pociągnięcie za nogawki, by pozostał kompletnie nagi. Obiecał sobie, że nie uroni ani jednej łzy słysząc szelest materiału zsuwającego się z jego oprawcy, gdy i ten się obnażał. Praktycznie upadł na niego. Poczuł gorący oddech na uchu. Drapanie szorstkiego zarostu po szyi, gdy górował nad jedenastolatkiem spowodowało, że jego umysł odpłynął i tylko częściowo był świadomy poddawanym go mękom. Mocny ucisk palców rozchylający mu nogi był jedynie pustym dotykiem sennej mary. Niestety, nieświadomość skończyła się, kiedy brutalnie w niego wszedł. Był za duży, a chłopiec czuł jak jego wnętrzności rozrywają się coraz bardziej przy każdym pchnięciu, któremu towarzyszył bestialski dźwięki zadowolenia.

Przez cały ten czas nie wypuścił z dłoni krzyżyka. Nie błagał, jednak Boga o pomoc. Zrozumiał, że Stwórca w całym swym miłosierdziu wynagradzał jedynie tych, którzy na to zasługują, a nie jakieś żałosne łkające dzieci. Gdyby było inaczej nie zesłałby na niego takiego losu, prawda? Ile niegodziwości widział w swym krótkim życiu? Ile z nich miało jakikolwiek sens? Wściekłość na niesprawiedliwość tego świata zmieniła krew w jego żyłach w lód. Musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek.

Ale sułtan wyczuł jego wzburzenie widoczne poprzez napięcie mięśni. Pociągnął go za głowę i odgiął ją do tyłu nie zważając na okrzyk bólu. Wykorzystał to wpychając język w usta chłopca. Z całej siły ścisnął jego genitalia powodując, że popuścił nieco moczu. Młodzieniec starał się zablokować przerażający ból, zapach i wilgoć swej uryny, w której był wysmarowany oraz najbardziej ze wszystkiego starał się nie słyszeć gardłowego, coraz bardziej niespójnego warkotu saracena.

Zawartość jego żołądka przesunęła się ku górze utrudniając oddychanie. Tonął. Ciemność otoczyła go. Zawładnęła zmysłami za sprawą miażdżących cieni. Powoli zanurzał się w złowrogiej głębi. Wypełniła jego oczy i uszy, blokując niemal wszystko im mocniej się zapadał. Nikłe światełko świecy odbijającej się w trzymanym krucyfiksie słabło, jakby drwiąco wymykając się przed jego wzrokiem. Całe jego ciało płonęło, toczone przez żrącą krew pochłaniającą go od środka. Wypuścił z ust ostatni krzyk desperacji, zanim światło kompletnie zgasło pozostawiając go w totalnych ciemnościach. Przytłoczyła go panika, gdy nie był świadomy już niczego prócz ciemności i bólu. W końcu nawet to znikło.

Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Płynął wśród bieli niezakłóconej choćby jednym cieniem. Nie czuł dosłownie niczego. Nie miał skóry ani mięśni, pozostała z niego jedynie wolna, nieskrępowana niczym dusza. No i zapach. Musiała minąć dłuższa chwila nim uświadomił sobie, że nie był to jego zapach. Właściwie to czuł go po raz pierwszy. Ziołowa woń, lekko gorzkawa, ale równocześnie mająca w sobie coś słodkiego otulała go i wiodła z dala od wszechogarniającej pustki, z której zaczął wyłaniać się jakiś kształt. Klęczał przed nim anioł ostrożnie odsuwający mu włosy ze spoconego czoła, szepcząc niebiańskim głosem słowa otuchy. Niestety, mara rozpłynęła się ponownie pozostawiając go samego. Stracił poczucie czasu.

Kiedy znowu próbował otworzyć oczy mając wrażenie, że odzyskuje świadomość zapiekły go. Z błyskiem prawdziwego światła wszystko wróciło. Smak, wzrok, zapach, czucie, wspomnienia, ale nie ból. Zacisnął powieki i tym razem otworzył je wolniej. Najpierw widział tylko ciemny kształt na tle jasności, który z czasem wyklarował się. Przy oknie stał człowiek, sądząc po ubraniu Turek. Chłopiec uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby mógł. Kogo innego miał się spodziewać? Ojciec w końcu im oddał ich w niewolę. Wtedy zrozumiał, że nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Nie była to komnata sułtana ani pokój, w którym więzili go wraz z Radu. Właśnie, gdzie był Radu? Próbował się poderwać, ale ledwo co drgnął, a przeszył go straszliwy ból, zwłaszcza w podbrzuszu.

- Ostrożnie - usłyszał delikatny głos. - Nie powinieneś się jeszcze ruszać.

Drewniana łyżka rozchyliła mu usta, w które wlano ziołowy napar niemal natychmiast uśmierzający ból. Niebieskie oczy zogniskowały się na klęczącym przy nim Osmanie. Spod fioletowego turbanu w cienkie, zielonkawe i pomarańczowe prążki z troską lustrowały jego twarz czarne niczym węgiel oczy osadzone w smukłej, przystojnej twarzy. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że taka twarz i głos dużo bardziej pasowałyby młodej kobiecie niż mężczyźnie, ale nie spotkał dotąd tylu Saracenów, by wiedzieć, czy to wśród nich normalne.

- Twemu bratu nic nie jest - uspokoił, jakby czytając mu w myślach. - Śpi w pokoju obok. Uznałem, że lepiej nie pokazywać mu cię w takim stanie.

- Kim jesteś? - wyszeptał drżącym głosem.

- Nazywam się Ihsan Emad - uniósł kąciki ust ukazując rząd lśniących zębów. Jakże różnych od tych należących do sułtana. - Jestem medykiem, który ma się opiekować tobą i twym bratem, młody książę.

Młodzieniec zmrużył czoło.

- Wiesz kim jestem?

- Oczywiście, paniczu. Jesteś Vladem trzecim, synem Vlada drugiego Diabła, następnym prawowitym władcą tronu Wołoszczyzny - wyrecytował nie patrząc się dłużej na niego, a miażdżąc coś w blaszanym moździerzu.

- Zaraz - chłopiec zreflektował się. - Ja cię rozumiem.

- Doskonała obserwacja, książę - przyznał próbując ukryć uśmiech, bez rezultatu. - Znam twój język, jak i kilka innych. Przypuszczam, że to jeden z powodów, dla których polecono mi nad wami czuwać.

Vlad zacisnął pięści, przypominając sobie czemu musiał być pod opieką medyka.

- Nic mi nie będzie? - zapytał niepewnie, próbując opanować strach. Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać łez cieknących mu po policzkach.

Ihsan udawał, że ich nie widzi i jakby przypadkiem odwrócił twarz ku oknu.

- Obrażenia wewnętrzne były duże. Wywołały niebezpieczne krwawienie, ale udało mi się je zatamować. Zabezpieczyłem też rany przed zakażeniem.

- Jak? - ciekawość chłopca wzięła górę nad strachem. Zwłaszcza dzięki spokojowi, jaki zdawał się emanować z mężczyzny.

Saracen odwrócił się do niego i wyjął coś z kieszeni. Podsunął mu pięść pod nos i otworzył ukazując zaciekawionym szafirowym oczom jej zawartość. Na niedużej dłoni o długich, delikatnych palcach leżał mały kwiatek o pięciu białych płatkach.

- To jego zapach roznosi się w całym pokoju - wyjaśnił, kładąc mu go na piersi. - Napar z niego, który ci podałem, nie tylko uśmierza ból, ale zwalcza również czarnienie ran. Na wschodzie szamani używają go także, by wchodzić do świata duchów. Potrzeba do tego oczywiście dużo silniejszego wyciągu, ale osobiście odradzam takie praktyki. Przynoszą jedynie mdłości. W twoich stronach z tego co wiem, nazywają go pogankiem.

Młodzieniec z fascynacją przyglądał się niepozornej roślince, gdy coś go tknęło.

- Gdzie jest mój krzyżyk?! - krzyknął zbyt głośno, przez co zawładnął nim nagły atak kaszlu.

Lekarz uniósł go nieco i przekręcił na bok kładąc mu głowę na swych kolanach i delikatnie masując plecy.

- Musisz się uspokoić, młody książę. Choć obawiam się, że twój święty symbol został skonfiskowany, ale nie martw się - położył go z powrotem na wznak, ale nie zdjął ze swych kolan, za to począł ocierać mu twarz wilgotną szmatką. - Dopóki nie będziesz czynił bliźnim nic co tobie niemiłe, twój Bóg będzie wiedział, że nosisz go w sercu.

- Ale tutaj nie ma moich bliźnich.

* * *

Wykrzywił usta w grymasie niezadowolenia pokazując kły. Nie pamiętał, kiedy sięgał pamięcią do tak odległych wydarzeń. Zwłaszcza w snach. Kiedy to ostatni raz śnił? Zupełnie, jakby to nie on był tym przerażonym, bezsilnym chłopcem, zdanym na łaskę tureckich bękartów. Jakby była to inna osoba, na której żywot patrzy, siedząc z boku i krytykując każdy najmniejszy błąd. A popełnił ich w życiu wiele. Zbyt wiele.

Otworzył dłoń. Na białej rękawiczce spoczywał mały kwiat. Taki sam jak te, którymi zawsze pachniał Ihsan. Nie myślał o nim od całych wieków, czemu więc wróciły teraz akurat te wspomnienia? Jeśli chciały go zranić, to się spóźniły. Od dawna nie miał serca, które potrafiłoby krwawić.


End file.
